Prom Night
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Modern Day AU. Marius asks Eponine to prom. Meponine. One-Shot


**So after watching a lot of girls fail at walking, dancing, and climbing up and down stairs whilst wearing high heels (graduation), this idea popped into my head and well... I just couldn't resist!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or the characters.**

"Okay, this is so NOT a good idea."

"Mademoiselle, you will be fine."

"What if I fall? I mean, have you seen these things!?"

"Mademoiselle, all of the girls wear high heels these days. You will be fine."

"I doubt that."

"Are you almost done changing? I'd like to see you in your dress."

"Yeah, I'm done." Eponine stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a strapless knee-length black dress. The dress clung to her attractively, showing just how skinny she was (though most would say she was too skinny). She was wearing 4-inch black pumps.

"Mademoiselle Eponine! You look stunning in that dress!" exclaimed Nicolette, Marius' housekeeper.

"This doesn't feel right... people like me aren't supposed to wear beautiful, expensive dresses like this..."

"Now Mademoiselle Eponine, don't you try to back out of this now. Monsieur Marius is really looking forward to going to prom with you and his grandfather gave me strict orders to make sure that you have a pretty dress and shoes to wear." Nicolette told her. She sighed, but then smiled lightly. "Now try walking around in those heels."

"This is a really bad idea."

"You'll be fine, trust me."

"Famous last words..." Eponine muttered. She took a few cautious and wobbly steps.

"Try walking across the room." Nicolette suggested. Eponine started to walk to the other side of the room. "See! You're doing great, Ep–" CRASH. Eponine had bumped into the table and had fallen over. Nicolette rushed over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?"

"I do not like high heels." Eponine said once she was back on her feet.

"You'll be fine after some more practice. Now come on, walk around the house a bit more. Monsieur Marius and Monsieur Gillenormand will be back soon."

...

After an hour of practice, Eponine still couldn't walk very well in her heels. Regardless of that, she managed to run over to Marius as soon as he and Monsieur Gillenormand walked through the door. Well, more like she ran into him, causing them both to fall. Eponine landed on top of him. Marius laughed.

"Well hello there, Eponine." he said, still laughing.

"Hello, Monsieur." she replied, smiling slightly. She got off of him. He stood and then helped her up.

"You look lovely." he told her. The dress suited Eponine perfectly. She wasn't wearing any make-up other than a little bit of mascara, but her face (and the rest of her body) was dirt free for once. Her hair wasn't styled elaborately. Once it had been brushed, both Eponine and Nicolette had agreed that it looked fine just the way it was. Her hair, now tangle-free, hung in waves down to her waist. Eponine blushed slightly. "Shall we go then?" Eponine nodded. Marius offered her his arm, which she took, and then led her out the door where a limoscene was waiting. Eponine's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that. "My grandfather doesn't know the meaning of subtle." he told her with a slight smile.

"So I gather." she said with a laugh. Marius held the door of the limo open for her. She got in and Marius climbed in after her. "This is just... wow!" she exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her face. Marius smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Eponine smiled impossibly wider.

...

When they arrived at the prom, there were already several other people there. Marius helped Eponine, who still wasn't used to walking in heels, inside. Joly and Musichetta walked over to them.

"Hey you two." Musichetta greeted them.

"Hey." they replied, more or less at the same time.

Soon enough, the rest of their friends joined them. Courfeyrac had brought some girl named Aimée, Grantaire had brought some girl named Marie, Combeferre had brought Katarina, Bahoral brought Lynette, Bossuet brought Gina, Feuilly brought Emma, Prouvaire brought Jenny, and Enjolras, who had been forced by the rest to go to prom, had brought no one (not that he hadn't been asked by many _many_ girls).

For a little while, Eponine and Marius just watched as everyone danced. Marius was trying to gather up the courage to ask Eponine to dance and Eponine, though she was quite in love with Marius, was dreading the moment that he did. She could hardly walk in heels, she could imagine all too well what would happen if she tried dancing. When a slow song came on, Marius saw his chance.

"Eponine... do you want to dance?" he asked her. Eponine hesitated, knowing that there was no way she'd be able to dance in her 4-inch pumps. But then an idea popped into her head and she grinned.

"I'd love to." she said before she kicked off her shoes **(Just as I and several others did with our heels)**. "Let's dance!" Marius laughed lightly and led her onto the dance floor. He took her right hand in his left and then placed his other hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. And they danced. Marius twirled her around and Eponine laughed happily. It still surprised her that she, Eponine Thenardier, was actually at prom with Marius. She had been in love with him for so long, but he hadn't noticed her. Not until recently. It had actually been Monsieur Gillenormand who had suggested to Marius that he ask Eponine to prom. And so Marius asked and Eponine, of course, had said yes. She wasn't quite sure what it would mean for their friendship, but she decided to just live in the moment.

As the song started to fade, Marius leaned in and, without thinking, he kissed her softly. Eponine's eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed him back happily. When they separated, both were blushing quite a bit. Marius smiled at her and she smiled back, almost unable to believe that he'd just kissed her. But she was happy, very happy.

It was definitely an eventful night for both.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I just had to write this after graduating last night and seeing all the girls in their heels. Please review!**


End file.
